Writing on The Wall
by malevolent-deceiver
Summary: The year is 1945. Prussia and Germany have both been sentenced and Prussia is to go with Russia. Rated for gore and horror elements, language, and possible smut in later chapters. COMPLETE.
1. The Hearing

A/N: So, This is just a little something I started in history when we were talking about the Berlin wall. Rate and review please! I live on Reviews, like, they are my life force! You don't want me to die do you?

Anyway. Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Arthur Kirkland (England), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Alfred F. Jones (America), and Ludwig (Germany) Belong to Hidekaz-sama, I am in no way making a profit from this story, nor do I intend to.

* * *

The White haired Prussian stood before the Allies. His brother was at the defendants table, guarded by two American soldiers.

"Free state of Prussia, you stand before us today, charged with numerous counts of murder, accessory to murder, and disrupting the peace of National affairs, how do you plea?" Arthur asked.

"Nicht Schuldig." The Prussian smirked, knowing that they wouldn't understand him.

"So we can understand you Monsieur Beilschmidt." The Frenchman said.

"Apologies," the Prussian smirked, "I said, "Not Guilty"."

"Ludwig, you are charged with the same as Gilbert, How do you plea?" Britain asked.

"Guilty."

"Nein bruder! You had no choice, your boss-"

"ORDER!" Arthur interrupted, banging his gavel down.

"Gilbert, your brother's boss is dead, da?" The Russian asked. "Someone has to take the punishment, da?"

"NEIN!"

"That's enough!" England yelled. "Guards, take them to their cells, you will receive your sentences tonight at eight. Court is dismissed!"

The German and the Prussian were escorted to their cells promptly.

* * *

Hours of silence passed before Germany spoke.

"Prussia?"

"..."

"Prussia please"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Prussia asked

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

" Germany! I have a mind of my own, I could have refused, but I didn't, this is mein fault too..." The albino said. Just then, the doors to the jail cells opened with a loud and painful squeak and four guards walked in, two were Russian, and two were American.

"You should oil those door hinges." Prussia mocked

"Lets go, Nazi's," An American said as he grabbed Ludwig from his cell. The Russian's grabbed Gilbert and lead the two to the court room.

"Germany, as punishment for your crimes, you will be temporarily dissolved and governed by four of the allies." England said. Germany had stayed silent.

"Nein! Why punish him so severely? He was just-"

"Prussia!" Germany bellowed. England cleared his throat then looked at Prussia.

"Free state of Prussia, as punishment for your crimes, you will be permanently dissolved from the map. Your land will be separated into their respective places, the majority of it going to Russia." England stated, "All of our decisions were voted on and unanimously decided."

Prussia scanned their faces, America's seemed different.

"Alfred?" Prussia mumbled, "You want to say something, I can see it in your face..."

England glared at Prussia before America spoke.

"Its just, I think its wrong to completely dissolve an entire country," Alfred said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"America? Why risk another World war?" Russia stated boldly. "You don't want more to die, da?" America shook his head.

"Then this is the only way..." Russia said. America went silent, he looked away from Prussia.

"When?" was the first thing Germany said.

"When what?"

"When does Prussia get dissolved? When does he go with Russia?" Germany said, obviously upset.

"After court is adjourned, is there any other question's you want to use to prolong this?" England asked, rather annoyed.

"No," Germany said.

"Good," England picked up his gavel, "Court is adjourned." Russia stood as soon as the gavel came down.

"You'll like my house Gilbert." He smiled as he walked over to the Prussian and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be happy to have Silesia back," Austria said, glaring at Prussia. The former country responded by sticking his tongue out at the noble. Russia pushed the Prussian ahead of him.

"Time to go now." Russia said. Prussia glared at him then looked back at Germany, his head was down.

"Bruder!" He called out, struggling against the Russian, "Nein Russia, Bitte, let me say good-bye!" Prussia begged.

"Nyet, time to go," The bigger nation pulled Prussia harder.

"Arschloch!" Prussia screamed, which caused the Russian to slap him hard, hard enough for him to hit the ground. America and Germany gasped.

"Russia, Dude, not cool!" Alfred scolded.

"Alfred, I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do with him, He is _mine_ after all." Russia smiled at the American. The young nation sank back in his chair. Ivan picked up Gilbert and put him on his feet. "Walk, now." The frightening country ordered. Prussia glared, about to argue.

"Bruder," Germany called before being escorted himself, "just go, I'll come back for you, okay?" Prussia simply nodded then hung his head and walked.

* * *

A/n: Kesesese~ So that's the first chapter, Again, please Rate and Review, no flames, Or I will use that fire on your face!

Translations, (Please correct me if I'm wrong)

Nicht Schuldig - Not Guilty

Arschloch - Asshole

Bruder - Brother

Nein - no

Da - Yes

Nyet - No


	2. Night the First

A/N: This chapter was brought to you by four cans of Mountain dew. Three of the cans boldly, and willingly gave their lives, but the fourth can tried to make a run for it but failed. He didn't want you to read this chapter, you should all "boo" him.

Disclaimer time! Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), and Raivis Galante (Latvia) belong to Hidekaz-sama. I am in no way making a profit off of this story, nor do I intend to.

* * *

Russia smiled and opened the door to his house, pushing Gilbert in.

"You like it here, think of it like a vacation," Ivan smiled.

"Not exactly my idea of a vacation..." Gilbert mumbled, causing the Russian to frown.

"For now, you will stay in my room until Lithuania can make up your room." Ivan stated. Prussia removed his coat and frowned.

"I'd rather sleep outside..." Prussia glared. Russia Grabbed him by the back of the neck then pushed him to the door. He opened it then smiled.

"Fine, Good night." Russia pushed him in the show.

"R-russia wait! Nein!" he gasped as he hit the snow. "It's cold..." He began to shiver. He banged on the door and shivered violently. He slumped down and wrapped his arms around himself. "Russland, bitte..." He closed his eyes. The door opened and he was picked up by a pair of warm arms. Russia brought him into the house and up the steps. Prussia shivered in his arms and moved closer for warmth.

"That was s-so not awesome..." he groaned. Russia chuckled.

"You'll be fine." He stated as he laid him on his bed. "Its been a long day Prussia, you should rest, tomorrow, we break you, da?"

"What?" Prussia looked at the Russian quickly. "Break me?" Russia simply nodded and smiled.

"Da, now sleep." Russia said. Prussia glared and shook more before Russia brought the blankets around him. Prussia felt weariness wash over him. He soon was fast asleep.

Prussia woke up a few hours later he groaned and sat up, looking around.

"Morning." Russia smiled

"S-shut up." he groaned, it was clear that Prussia was not a morning person, Russia made a note of this.

"You should be nicer to me, I could have let you freeze out there," Russia smiled.

"What time is it?" Prussia asked.

"10:34 in the morning." Ivan answered. "Time for breakfast da?" Russia uncovered the Prussian then scooped him up.

"I can walk!" Prussia struggled. Russia set him back down.

"Okay," Russia smiled then lead the Prussian down the stairs to the kitchen. "what do you want to eat?" Russia asked as he motioned for Prussia to sit at the counter.

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat, there won't be another chance for you to eat like this for a while." Russia smiled.

"I'm not hungry." The Prussian repeated.

"Then we begin, da?" Russia picked him up and carried him to the basement.

"Nein Put me down!" Prussia screamed and thrashed. Russia smiled then dropped him down the steps. Prussia tumbled down the steps then groaned when he hit the bottom. He held his dislocated left shoulder then moaned in pain.

"Your so fragile, Gilbert." Russia giggled then pulled on Gilbert's shoulder, popping it back into place. Prussia screamed as the loud pop rang out.

"Arschloch!" He screamed other German profanities at the Russian.

"That's not nice Prussia..." The Russian smiled as he pulled his faucet pipe from his jacket then placed the end on Prussia's chin.

"G-go away!" he frowned and scooted away from him.

"Now now Gilbert, don't make me have to tie you up," Russia smiled sweetly.

"Nein, bitte..." He frowned then tried to move away again. Russia hit him in the shoulder hard.

"Ah!" Prussia groaned and held his shoulder, trying to crawl away. Russia tsked then grabbed Prussia and began to beat him until the Prussian was out cold.\

Prussia awoke hours later, bruised and in pain. He was tied in strappado fashion except without a weight tied to his ankles. He groaned and looked up, there looked to be a metal medical table with an assortment of objects on it.

"We have fun now da?" Russia's voice floated out of a dark corner of the room. He moved into the light then picked up a tool that looked like an ice cream scoop.

"What is that?" Prussia asked with fear.

"Eye scoop"

"What?" Prussia began to panic and thrash, which caused his shoulders, especially his left shoulder. The Russian appproached him with the tool then held his right eye open.

"Austria will enjoy getting Silesia back," Russia smiled as he used the eye scoop to remove the whole eye cleanly. Prussia screamed and thrashed as his now missing eye bled.

"So messy..." Russia giggled then licked up the blood from his cheek, he dipped his tongue into the hole where Prussia's eye used to be.

"Aha, it hurts." Prussia groaned.

"Latvia!" Russia called, within seconds the boy stood trembling before Russia.

"Y-yes Mister Russia?" Latvia bowed.

"Take Prussia's eye, preserve it, then make sure it is delivered to Austria." Russia smiled then handed the eye to Latvia. The boy paled then shook as he held the optic organ.

"Y-yes Mister Russia..." He bowed again before walking upstairs with the eye. Prussia gasped then closed his remaining eye.

"Ngh..." Prussia panted in pain.

"Oh, Prussia, I almost forgot you were here..." Russia giggled. He approached him then smiled. "I'll bandage your eye so it doesn't get infected." He went behidn Prussia then lifted him off the hook he hung from, letting him drop to the ground.

"Ich hasse dich..." Prussia growled.

"Hm.." was the Russian's only response. He went and retrieved a first aid kit. It resembled a military field kit. He removed some gauze then cut it so it would fit Prussia's eye. "Hold still," He stated then placed the gauze over Prussia's eye then used dressing to hold it in place. "There, all better." Russia smiled. Prussia's eyes were blank.

"You broken already? No fun." He smiled sadly.

"S-shut up, You will never break me." Prussia glared.

"We will see Prussia," The Russian chuckled before leaving.

* * *

A/N: CHAPTA TWO! Rate and Review! hey... that rhymed!

Translations (correct me if I'm wrong):

Ich hasse dich - I hate you


	3. The Breaking

A/N: * Dies* 1,147 words without counting the authors note. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! anyway, Rate and Review please!

Disclaimer Time: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Eduard von Bock (Estonia), and Ludwig (Germany) belong to Hidekaz-sama. I am in no way making a profit from this story, nor do I intend to.

* * *

Three days, three days with no food, no water. The average person would have been near dead, but a Country? A country would just be miserable, and Prussia was miserable. His body ached from sleeping on the ground, his stomach hurt from lack of food and he was starting to hallucinate from dehydration.

"Bruder?" Germany cocked his head and stared at the Prussian. Prussia gasped as he looked up.

"W-west! Y-you came back for me! I... I'm so happy." Prussia tried to stand, but couldn't, his body wouldn't move. He tried to crawl to German

"You think I came back for you? What would I want with you anymore? You aren't even a country... What use are you to me anymore?" Ludwig asked as he moved back.

"B-but you said you'd come back for me Bruder..."

"Look at you, your pathetic, Vati would be so disappointed in you..." Ludwig spat at the ground then turned away from him.

"W-West! Don't leave me here! Don't!"

The German was replaced by Russia who started cackling. He turned to face the Prussian then quickly moved closer to his face, inches from Prussia. Prussia screamed himself out of his hallucination. He gasped and panted as he looked around. The door at the top of the steps opened with a painfully loud groan.

"Good morning Gilbert." Russia smiled as he walked down the steps with a platter in hand.

"Did you forget I was here?" Gilbert said spitefully.

"Time to change your bandage and feed you." Russia said, ignoring the Prussian's tone. Ivan set the tray down on a table then knelt by Prussia. He unwrapped the dressing then slowly removed the bloody gauze. Prussia winced as Russia cleaned the area then redressed it.

"I brought you a banana and some water, don't eat or drink too quickly or you'll make yourself sick," Russia warned before leaving again. Prussia ate and drank slowly, only feeling slightly better. He laid back down and fell asleep.

Three more days passed before Russia visited again. This time he only brought water. Lithuania was with him this time, his head was down.

"Drink." Russia ordered coldly. Prussia did as he was told, but not because he was told to. "Lithuania, bring me my whip." Russia ordered.

"Yes sir," Lithuania disappeared into a separate room, only to return with a long whip, as told.

"Thank you Lithuania." Russia took the whip then examined it.

"Kesesese~ Well aren't you just the good dog Lithuania." Prussia mocked. Lithuania was about to speak then looked down.

"Don't listen to him, you know all too well what happens when you disobey me." Russia stated darkly.

"M-Mister Russia, m-may I leave now?" Toris asked quietly.

"No," Russia stated, "tie him up and hang him like before."

"But sir-"

"Now Lithuania." Russia growled. Lithuania knew better than to argue. He knelt by Prussia, tying his hands together then hung him up on the hook, once again strappado style.

"N-now may I go?" Toris requested once more.

"No. you get to watch." Russia said as if it was a privilege. He began to lash at Prussia with the whip, each time, eliciting a new sound from him.

"B-bitte, stop!" Prussia cried out as some of the welts being made started to bleed.

"Are you broken? Will you start listening to me?" Russia held the whip still.

"Tch, Nein! I will never listen to you!" Whip. Whip. Whip. Prussia arched and groaned. His shouldered began to strain before popping out of place then back in, Prussia screamed. This caused Lithuania to close his eyes. As much as he hated Prussia for past conflicts, he didn't want to see him under the wrath of Russia. The Russian noticed Lithuania's eyes were closed so he whipped his arms.

"You watch, or you join him." He glared.

"Y-yes sir."

Russia continued to lash at Prussia until he cried out again, louder this time.

"Stop!"

"Are you broken?"

"J-ja." he stuttered. Russia whipped him hard.

"In Russian!"

"D-da..."

"Good boy, Lithuania, get him down, take care of his wounds." Russia smiled triumphantly. Lithuania nodded then got Prussia down carefully, untying him. He began to gently tend the welts on the Prussian's chest. Russia left to clean the whip of the blood.

"You should listen to Russia, he's... scary." He stated before the Russian came back.

"Lithuania, go help Estonia with dinner."

"Yes sir." Lithuania said before bowing to Russia. He quickly retreated upstairs to do as he was told. Russia picked up Gilbert gently and brought him upstairs, setting him on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Nein." Slap.

"In my house, you answer me in either English or Russian, No more German. Now, would like a drink" He asked with a smile.

"Tch, Nyet."

"Fine."

"Where is my room."

"You sleep in my room, remember?" Russia smiled sweetly.

"You said Lithuania wo-"

"I changed my mind, you will stay with me." Russia frowned. Prussia groaned then shook his head.

"Can I at least take a shower and get new clothes?" Prussia requested.

"Da, though, because of your eye, you'll have to take a bath." Russia smiled.

"Whatever." Prussia didn't care. He just wanted to get clean. Russia lead him to the bathroom. He ran the path to a comfortable temperature

"Do you need help undressing?"

"No, I don't, not from you." Prussia glared.

"Very well." Russia said as he left. Prussia breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally be alone. He began to carefully remove his clothing the lowered himself into the water. It stung as the water touched his welts.

"Ah..." He shivered as he got all the way in. It was relaxing, When the water was an appropriate level, he turned off the water then leaned back. He closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment. When he woke abruptly, he was in Russia's bed, fully dressed in a black t-shirt, and a pair of black flannel pajama pants. On the bedside table stood a tray with a silver cover and a note.

"_Remember to eat slowly, enjoy. Love Russia. _Tch." Prussia read aloud then scoffed at the last part. He reached over then took off the cover. A bowl of hot soup with crackers and a glass of water stood. He brought the tray onto his lap and ate then smiled.

"Estonia and Lithuania are really good cooks..." He mused out loud. He finished his soup and placed the tray on the table. He felt tired, exhausted actually, so he laid back then fell asleep.


	4. The Dream

A/N: Short chapter, 461 words not counting this. yeah I know, Especially after such a long chapter, OTL I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer, it's just, I wanted the dream to be in a separate chapter, It would be more... um... Jeeze how to explain it. Well anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer time: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Alfred F. Jones (America), Ludwig (Germany), and Germania belong to Hidekaz-sama. I am in no way making a profit from this story, nor do I intend to.

* * *

_Prussia looked around, he was in a snow covered forest. He looked ahead of him to see Germany and Austria walking together, laughing. Prussia called out to them but no noise came out. His vocal chords just wouldn't work. He ran to catch up with them but no matter how fast he ran, he just couldn't. The just got farther and farther away. Germany and Austria disappeared over the horizon. Prussia kept running until he cape upon a large concrete wall. There was a large metal door, Prussia opened it and was in a home that looked familiar. It was lit by the soft orange glow of a fireplace. A bear skin rug was lain on a hard wood floor that was scuffed and worn._

_ "But Vati, I don't want you to live with that... that unawesome Roman." A familiar voice sounded. Prussia soon realized he was in his old home, looking upon a younger version of himself and his father._

_ "I know little one, but I must, for our people's sake, and for you." His father explained._

_ "I want to come with you!"_

_ "No! You must stay here, as the Teutonic Knights, for our people. Do not let them forget who they are." Germania placed a hand on the boys shoulder._

_ "Yes sir..." Little Gilbert said sadly and looked down. Germania kissed the top of his head then left. That was the last time Prussia had seen his Vati. Prussia sighed as he looked to the sobbing boy. He went to place a hand on his shoulder. As he did so, the room got smaller and farther away. He gasped and looked around. He was outside again, the metal door was gone and the wall had grown bigger in size_

_ "Bruder?" West's voice. "Bruder are you there?" A fence rattled. Prussia ran to the source of the sound. He came upon a large iron gate. West and Austria stood on the other side._

_ "Prussia! We're here to get you out, America went to get a large set of wire cutters." Austria said._

_ "Yeah dude! Stand back!" America said as he came with large handled cutters. He made quick work of the chain then ripped it off. The gate opened with a squeak and Prussia walked forward with a smile. A large hand was placed on his shoulder and pulled him back. He tried to scream out but the others couldn't hear him. They just kept walking away, laughing, smiling..._

"NEIN!" Prussia gasped and sat up quickly. He panted then looked around. He was still in Russian's room. He ran a hand through his silvery hair, laying back. Russia still wasn't there, but Prussia didn't care. He sighed.

"Just a dream..." He said before falling asleep quickly.


	5. The Gift That Keeps on Giving

A/N: *sigh * OTL I'm soooooooo sorry! I'm horrible, I leave for a week and forget about you guys! No more though! I'm buckling down and writing until my finger's bleed! Anyway! Here's chapter 5, enjoy! as always! Review!

Disclaimer: Arthur Kirkland (England), Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), and Ludwig (Germany) belong to Hidekaz-sama. I am in no way making a profit from this story, nor do I intend to.

* * *

Austria sighed as he walked into the unfamiliar piano room in his new home, which happened to be heavily guarded by British soldiers. He sighed dusted off the keys. He was appalled at the condition of the instrument. It was atrocious. He sat and began to play Chopin, grimacing immediately. The piano was horribly out of tune. He began to tune the strings, simply by ear. Once it was perfect he sat back on the bench and began to play.

"Mr. Austria, Package for you..." A soldier came in with a cardboard box, stamped with postage.

"Thank you..." Austria said as he stopped playing. He took it and opened the package. Inside was a black velvet box that looked like it would hold an engagement ring, and a small note card. He highly doubted that Russia would be proposing to him. If he was- no... it wasn't even negotiable. "_Austria, I thought you'd like to have Silesia back, love Russia._" Austria shook his head then opened the box. He paled. Staring back at him was a blood-red eye. "Germany!" Austria called as he sat the box down then ran into the sitting room.

"What is it Austria?"

"P-Prussia... he... Russia... I..." Austria tried to speak but was stunned.

"Spit it out!" Germany said in an annoyed tone. Austria shook his head then pulled the German to the piano room. He shook then pointed to the velvet box. Germany's eyes widened as he looked at the red eye. He picked it up slowly then stormed off to Britain's office. He shoved the box in his face.

"Proud of yourself now?" the German said with as much hate as possible.\

"W-what is that?" Britain turned pale, fearing the answer.

"Mein Bruder's Eye You Dumarsch!" Germany glared hard, causing Britain to look down.

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do right now." He stated softly.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Austria asked as he walked in.

"If we try to take Prussia away from him, It could spark another war..." Arthur said, he cared about the welfare of the whole world, not one insignificant _former_ country.

"Sir, News for you. It seems a wall his been built, separating Russia's portion of Berlin and the former land of Prussia..." a British soldier reported.

"Bloody hell..."

"So now what?" Germany asked.

"We wait." Britain sighed. Germany growled.

"For what? Prussia to come back in a casket?" He shouted then left, storming off to his quarters. He slammed the door as hard as he could then sat on his bed. He looked into the box then felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Bruder... I will come for you..." He said softly. He gently closed the box then placed it in his bedside table drawer. He laid back on his bed then placed an arm over his eyes, sighing softly. He didn't know what to do. He sighed then looked up upon hearing Gilbird chirp by his window. He opened it and the little yellow bird flew in and sat on the bedside table.

"Hallo little bird..." Germany sighed softly. Gilbird chirped then flew to the window then back at Germany. "Alright alright..." Germany said then pulled on his jacket and walked out with the little bird leading him. The bird led him to the large wall. His Brother's people on his side had marked it with graffiti and messages. He smiled and ran his fingers over it. "Bruder..." he mumbled softly then leaned his forehead on the cool concrete. It began to snow. He looked up then at Gilbird as he flew away, flying the length of the wall. "Find him, little bird..." Ludwig said softly then walked back to his "home".


	6. The Letters

Alksadjljf I'm a terrible person. *slaps self* Bad Author! Write more!. I suppose that's partly because I moved in with a friend recently. AAAANNNYYWAY! Here you go, chapter 6, This chapter was brought to you by coffee, Mountain Dew and Fem!Russ-cat... who is sitting on my lap as I write..

Disclaimer: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), and Ludwig (Germany) belong to Hidekaz-sama. And just so I don't get in trouble for mentioning it, Mountain Dew belongs to PepsiCo. I am in no way making a profit from this story, nor do I intend to.

Gilbert sat across from the Russian, glaring down at his plate of food angrily. He didn't want to be at the same table as the Russian, but if he would have refused to sit with him, he would have been punished severely. He sighed as he took a mouthful of food.  
"I received a letter today," Ivan stated suddenly, "from your brother." Prussia's remaining eye lit up as he looked at the larger nation.  
"What did it say?" Prussia asked softly, trying not to sound too elated by this news; He had been wondering when his brother would try to contact him.  
"Now why should I tell you that? After all, you haven't been very nice to me this week." smiled the Russian. Prussia's heart and body sank. Russia simply smiled at him, he hadn't touched his own food. "I guess... he just asked how you were and asked if I had hurt you too badly; that he and Austria received my gift the other day and that he was concerned-"  
"I want to read it." Prussia interrupted.  
"What do you say?"  
"Please..." Prussia sighed softly. Russia smiled then reached into the inner pocket of his coat, retrieving an envelope. He handed it to Prussia, who eagerly pulled the paper out; It smelled like west, and freedom.  
_ Dear Brother, _  
_ Mein Gott... Are you okay? We received a... a package from the bastard the other day. It was your eye. I hope he allows you to see this. I miss you terribly... so does Austria, surprisingly. He hasn't been able to play piano since the trial-_  
This made Prussia laugh slightly.  
_ I wish you were here, on this side of the wall. I hear he won't let you even near the concrete. I want you to try to get him to let you go to the next meeting, it will be two months from now... Please Bruder... try not to piss him off- I know how you get, and I know how he can get too. Oh! Roderich asked me to see if Elizaveta was with Russia, apparently they forced them to divorce and he hasn't seen her since. I will find a way to get you away from that psycho, He shouldn't be hurting you like he is. America agree's with me and he wants to help. I will try to keep in touch with you, and I hope you will be able to as well... for now.. I must stop writing, I will certainly be awaiting a message from you soon._  
_ Ich liebe dich Bruder._  
_ -West_  
Prussia finished the letter with tears in his eyes. He dried his eyes with his sleeve then looked up at Russia.  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Well what?"  
"Can I write back to him?" Russia thought for a moment then smiled.  
"Very well, but I will be reading what you write before you send it, so make sure its in English, or I won't let you write a different letter." He threatened with a smile. Gilbert smiled then got up, ignoring the Russian's threat but still abiding by it. "After you eat." Prussia frowned then sat back down, sighing. He ate as quickly as possible, hardly even tasting his food.  
"Hey Russia..." Prussia suddenly remembered Austria's request.  
"What?" the Russian asked.  
"Have you seen Hungary?"  
"Nyet..."  
"Hm.. oh well.. dan- I mean... Spasibo." Prussia caught himself. Russia set him up with a piece of paper and a pencil after supper then left him to write.  
_Hey West,_  
_ Ha! I'm so awesome, I got him to let me write back to you... Anyway, I'm fine, just sore and short one eye... but hey, I'm still alive, and I'm still awesome... I miss you too Bruder. Tell that prissy little piano whore to start playing or I'll find a way to start one of his precious piano's on fire. Anyway, its true, I'm hardly allowed to go outside. I don't know if I'll be able to come to the meeting, I'll be extra good this month, maybe he'll let me. By the way, he will be reading every letter I send, and he'll probably read all the ones you send to me. Tell Austria that I haven't seen Hungary, and that I'm sorry. You better keep writing to me._  
_ Ich liebe dich auch.. _  
_-The Awesome Me _

He reluctantly signed off then sighed. Russia came back to his side then smiled.  
"Done?"  
"Yes." The Russian picked up the paper then read, smiling at Prussia then put it in an envelope.  
"Get your coat and your boots on, I'll take you to mail it." Russia smiled, this caused Gilbert to become very frightened. Russia was being nice, too nice, which meant Prussia was going to be hurt soon. He nodded, then went to go get his coat and boots. He put them on then waited for Russia. He was going to take any opportunity to go outside. Russia smiled and opened the door, his pipe in one hand. He urged Prussia forward with the pipe. Russia lead him to a mailbox where Prussia deposited the letter. "We go home now da?" he said as he lead him back to the large house. Prussia reluctantly followed.


	7. A New Outlook

A/N: OOoOOOh I'm such a naughty author, not updating and such! Well, I hope you liked the new story, "Virus", I had a lot of fun writing it, anyway. Lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ivan Braginski (Russia)

* * *

Gilbert removed his coat and hung it up in its place, Ivan brought him outside for the day because he was obeying him so well. Gilbert couldn't resist the chance to go out again, but now they were back inside. Russia had told him to stay put, that they were going to be doing something. This made Gilbert uneasy. He hated when the Russian was so vague, and frankly, it scared the living day lights out of him. He followed the Russian into the kitchen. Ivan smiled and started to get out some ingrediants.

"We're going to make Pel 'Mini. Since I'm hosting the next meeting, I'm deciding to provide some traditional food, you can help me make it." He smiled. He then fished out a meat grinder and mounted it on the counter. "You can grind the meat and the pork, just be careful okay?" He placed a hand on Gilberts head then returned to start mixing the dough.

"How much do you need?" Prussia asked and went to the refridgerator.

"A half pound of each..." Ivan said as he started measuring out the flour, salt, water and eggs into a bowl. He kneaded the dough. Gilbert got out the appropriate amounts of meat and began to grind them up. While Gilbert did that, Ivan chopped up some onion and garlic. He put that into the bowl that had the ground meat and began to mix it after all the meat was ground up. The only thing on the Prussian's mind was: "Is he going to let me be there?" He repeated that in his head as Ivan rolled out the dough and used a cookie cutter to cut circles in it. He had Gilbert spoon on just enough of the filling then would seal them just as they were done. He smiled at Gilbert once they had finished.

"Now they just have to cook!" He smiled childishly and dropped the dumplings in a pot of boiling water. He brought Gilbert into the living room and made him sit on the couch with him. "The first meeting is tomorrow... would you like to come?" Russia asked with a smile. Prussia couldn't believe it, he won. He'd gotten his way and it just took tolerating the Russian for a month. He smiled. It wasn't all that bad, being around Ivan. It was almost pleasant.

"Ja!" He grinned.

"Good." Ivan smiled then looked to him. "Wait here." Gilbert blinked then nodded. Russia came back with some gauze and a wrap. "If it's healed enough, we can give you the glass eye I had made for you." He said and prepared the gauze to be the right size. Gilbert had almost forgotten about his eye. He didn't know that Russia had a glass eye made for him. He was hoping that he would be healed enough for the glass eye to be put in. He didn't want his brother to see him like this. Ivan removed the old bandage then examined the space where Gilbert's eye used to be.

"Your in luck," he said and stood, "I'll go get the doctor so he can properly put it in." Russia disappeared for a while before he returned with a doctor. The doctor took Prussia into a private room so he could preform the procedure. It was a bit painful, as his eyesocket had to stretch to accommodate something that hadn't been there for a month. When Prussia came out, he had two beautiful reddish-purple eyes, the glass one was flawless, and was just as beautiful as the other.

"Danke- I mean, Spasibo Ivan!" Gilbert was so excited that he forgot to use Russian. He came up to Russian and hugged him, He realized what he was doing and quickly let go of Ivan. "Ah, Izvinite..."

"Nyet, It's fine! Now you look good as new, and ready for the meeting tomorrow." He smiled. _Oh Prussia, how naive you are... enjoy your happiness while it lasts._

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAAY Its finally done! Now I know, "HEY! AUTHOR! You said it would be violent, bloody and maybe a little smut! What gives?!"

All in good time my precious, all in good time! BUT HEY! guess what! 3 more chapters and we'll hit a mile stone! Maybe I'll do something special for it, I don't know. OH I KNOW! I'll put up a poll for pairings! I'll close it by the time chapter 9 or 10 is up and what ever pairing has the highest votes, I'll write a drabble or maybe even a full fledged story! SO GET YOUR VOTE IN! Trust me! Unlike the actual election, YOUR VOTE COUNTS!

Translations (Please correct me if i'm wrong): Spasibo: Thanks!

Izvinite: Sorry

Nyet: no


	8. A Malicious Mender

This story is a work of fiction, The characters of Hetalia: Axis Powers, belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. I am in no way making a profit off of this.

* * *

FAIR WARNING! This chapter depicts scenes of violent torture, if this bother's you, please do not read.

* * *

Russia's house was all a bustle. Lithuania and Latvia were cleaning and Estonia was putting the finishing touches on the meal. Everyone seemed so cheery. Prussia was currently up in his room, Russia had given him his blue suit to wear. It was nearly perfect, just missing the Iron Cross. He straightened his tie in the mirror then let out a soft sigh. The Prussian could hear a soft tapping on his window, then a familiar "piyo!" He rushed to the glass and threw it open. A little yellow bird sat on the window sill shivering, a pile of snow sat on his head. Gilbert scooped him up quickly and brought him in.

"Gilbird! Mein Gott! How did you find me?" He asked and cupped him in his hands to warm him up. The little bird shivered and let out a noise that sounded like a sneeze. He sighed softly and held the bird close to his chest. He quickly put him in the pocket of his jacket and turned as the door opened.

"You ready Gilbert? Our guests are here." Russia smiled. 'Our guests are here,' that meant Ludwig was there! Gilbert promptly nodded then followed the Russian down the steps. Gilbert's eyes brightened as soon as his eye fell on Ludwig. He restrained himself, not wanting to anger Russia. The Russian nodded to Prussia, letting him go greet his brother. Gilbert ran down the steps and hugged Ludwig as tightly as he could.

"mein Gott, Bruder... I missed you so much..." he hugged him tightly, Ludwig returned the hug. He pulled back and looked the Albino over, paying close attention to his eyes.

"I thought he-"

Gilbert shook his head, "Nein... Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"Dude's, it's cool that you're all reunited and junk, but I'm starving and something smells good!" Alfred smiled.

"You're always hungry America." Arthur frowned, "though it does smell good Russia." This caused the Russian to smile. He clapped his hands together.

"Da! We have meeting then eat, the borscht isn't quite ready yet. Prussia, please go help Estonia with the cold cabbage soup while we're discussing things." The Russian commanded. Prussia nodded and gave his brother a final squeeze before moving to the kitchen and helped chop up the cabbage.

The meeting was not very productive, as usual, Russia lead everyone to the dining room, the food was already served, Prussia and the Baltic's were standing against the wall. The other countries sat and Russia gestured for the others to sit. There was a spot open beside Ludwig and Prussia quickly took it. Dinner went without a hitch and the conversation was pleasant...

And just like that... it was over. Prussia hugged his brother and he was escorted out. Gilbert sighed softly. Just like that, he was gone again. Gilbert looked at the Russian who was holding his signature creepy smile.

"Now... Go to de basement Gilbert." Russia commanded.

"W-what?" Prussia didn't understand; what had he done wrong? He had perfect behavior all month, he felt like crying, the basement was the place of nightmares. It was filled with chains, whips, knives, things that could be straight out of a horror movie.

"Go into the basement, now." His voice became scary. Prussia nodded then headed for the basement door. He dreaded this. He slowly walked down the steps, Russia close behind him. Prussia felt his back get shoved hard, he tumbled down the rest of the steps. A loud snap sounded through the walls. His arm broke, his forearm was broke in half, it flopped around disgustingly as he tried to get up. Russia grabbed his broken arm and pulled him up. Gilbert screamed in pain. It sounded through the whole house, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia all flinched and looked at each other, they resumed their activities with a somber feel.

The basement had a very cliché look to it, with concrete walls and a single hanging light bulb that let off just enough light to see. Russia liked it that way. The walls were lined with hooks that held various torture devices. A wooden arm extended from the wall, it was meant to hang someone up by their limbs, or neck, Prussia wasn't too sure.

The Russian dragged him across the floor by his arm and picked him up, throwing him on the table and strapping him down. He panted and tried to catch his breath, he felt like he would pass out from pain. Bruises started to form on his ribs and the rest of his body. He shook in pain; his arm began to tingle, his brain sending chemicals to numb the pain. Ivan grabbed a knife and began to cut his shirt.

"You won't need these clothes again..." He smiled; the shredded clothes were discarded, exposing his torso to the cold, damp air. Goose bumps formed on his arms. Russia moved out of his view and searched around for his favorite toy. Gilbert dreaded every moment of this.

"Ahah!" Russia smiled. 'Oh no...' Gilbert thought and closed his eyes. He tried to move a bit but it just caused him more pain, he definitely had a few cracked ribs. He heard a lighter flick on. Russia brought over a red candle. He began to drip it on his chest, leaving his chest riddled with burns and wax. Once he was satisfied that he has sufficient wax cover, he began to whip his chest. The Prussian screamed, the wax was whipped of his body (along with some skin). It hurt so bad, welts formed on his body; some of the welts began to bleed. The Russian smiled, satisfied with his work. He had one more trick up his sleeve, he went to a work bench and grabbed a bowl of salt water. He smirked and brought it over, promptly dumping it over his welts, Gilbert tensed and screamed. The salt wasn't completely dissolved so the granules sat on his wounds, irritating them further.

Russia went and filled the bowl again with scalding hot water then brought it and dumped it over him, Prussia tensed again, but refused to scream. He panted, squeezing his eyes shut. Russia unstrapped him.

"P-pochemu?" Prussia asked, his throat was hoarse from screaming in pain. He tried to move but his ribs hurt too much. Russia smiled.

"You sat beside your brother at Dinner, you know better, you are to sit by me when we eat, or did you forget that?" Russia explained. Prussia's head fell back, he did forget about that. Russia sighed then re-set Gilbert's arm. He tended to his wounds gently. Gilbert hardly saw this side of Russia. He thought that he had bi-polar disorder. He was right. Russia was suffering from bi-polar, but he didn't have medication, nor did he feel he needed medication. No one said anything about his severe personality disorder, because they knew Russia would deny it and they would end up being punished, so it was never brought up. Ever.

Once Prussia's wounds were taken care of Russia helped him to the room for him to sleep and recover. He laid beside Prussia and stroked his hair, they both fell asleep, though Prussia ended up passing out before Russia. The Russian would leave the mess in the basement for Lithuania and Estonia to clean up.

* * *

Happy late Thanksgiving everyone! This is my gift from me to you! Also, 12 day's till my birthday! I hope to get lots of reviews for my birthday!


	9. Healing

Disclaimer: The Character's of Hetalia: Axis Powers belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am in no way making a profit off of this, nor do I intend to.

* * *

Yep, it's Another chapter! Cranked this one out in one day! *bows to stock audio of applause* In other new's, WE'RE ALMOST THERE! This is the last chapter we'll spend together in the single digits, Thank you for putting up with my horrible writing!

* * *

The Prussian sat silently in his room, he hadn't spoken since Russia had punished him, and that made the Russian a little nervous. He didn't want to break his little toy, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. The Russian approached Lithuania in one of the many hallways, which caused the younger nation to shake a little.

"Lithuania, I want you to go change Prussia's wounds, try to see if he'll talk to you." Russia ordered. The smaller, trembling nation nodded then bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Russia." and with that, Lithuania made his way up the large steps to Prussia's room. Lithuania quietly knocked on his door. "Prussia, It's Lithuania," he said, "I'm coming in." he called then opened the door. The sight before him was pitiful. The Prussian's eyes were dull and downcast, he just sat on his bed, hunched over and silent. "I'm here to change your bandages..."

Nothing.

Lithuania helped Prussia's shirt off and began to unwrap the gauze and dressings. The wounds were almost all healed, now they just need to dry out. "I'm gonna leave the bandages off, but you have to let them air out now... Leave your shirt off for an hour or two," He said as he wrapped the bandages up in a tight little package and disposed of it. He moved to the thermostat. "I'll turn up the head so you won't get sick."

Still nothing.

"...He means well you know."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. "He Means Well?!" The Prussian bellowed. "Say that to the scars on my back! Say that to the welts on my chest!" He was seething. Lithuania frowned and sighed lightly, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Prussia... There are reasons he's like this... he's really trying." Lithuania stood and moved to the door. The Prussian had tears streaming down his cheeks. He just wanted to go home. If Germany's boss hadn't tricked him, if he would have just listened to his gut...

That was in the past now, Gilbert could no longer do anything to fix it, he was trapped. Trapped with this psychopath. His little bird came over and tugged on his hair a little.

"What little bird?" He asked. The bird chirped and nipped at his ear, "ow! What was that for?" The bird flew back and forth between the door and Gilbert. He sighed. "No..." He said simply. The bird chirped angrily at him and pecked the top of his head repeatedly. "Okay! Okay! I'll go!" He sighed and stood. He went to grab his shirt but the bird sat on it and chirped again. "I can't go out there SHIRTLESS!" he sighed and went to the closet, maybe a loose-fitting shirt? That way his wounds would still air out. He looked around and found a large grey shirt, it must have been Russia's. He slipped it over his head, it smelled sweet, like sunflowers. It was comforting. He brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He then sighed and went to the door. He navigated to Russia's office and knocked quietly.

"Da." The Russian's deep voice came from the other side. Prussia opened the door slowly, Russia's eyes lit up when he saw it was Prussia. "Privet Gilbert!" He said and waved him in. Gilbert looked down and sighed, he sat down across from him.

"Um... so... my chest is healed..." Prussia said, forcing a smile.

"That's good..." he stated softly and continued his work.

"What are you working on?"

"Some paperwork my boss gave me to complete." Russia said and smiled up at Prussia and set the papers to the side. "Hey... Why don't we go out... we can take a little sleigh into town and go to a café." Russia offered.

"Like... a date?" Gilbert asked and cocked his head. Russia smiled softly.

"Hmm... I suppose you could say that..." He said and stood. He held his hand out to him and helped him up. Gilbert couldn't help but blush at this. He followed him out to the foyer and they put on their winter things. They went out to where Russia had a stable. He led out a brown Clydesdale mare and strapped her to a small sleigh for two. "Oh, Prussia, There should be a blanket in the chest in the foyer, please go get it." He said, trusting that Prussia would come back. Prussia nodded and fetched the blanket and returned. Russia helped him on the sleigh and then got up himself. He covered them both up with the blanket and grabbed the reins and ushered the mare forward.

* * *

SHORT FLUFFY CHAPTER IS SHORT!


	10. The Milestone

A/n: WE DID IT BABBU'S! Ten Chapters! and nearly 3,000 views altogether! I'd say that's pretty good for this only being six months old. As I promised, A nice smut scene for you! I've also decided how this story is going to end, but no spoilers for you! You'll just have to stick around and wait! Before we get to this "respectable" chapter. At the end of this chapter, so this authors note isn't so long, I'm going to acknowledge those who reviewed and stuck with this for so long! So if you were one of those "anonymous" reviewers, keep an eye out for your alias!

Disclaimer: The characters of Hetalia: Axis Powers are property of Himaruya Hidekaz, I am in no way making a profit off of this story, nor do I intend to.

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!** The tenth chapter of Writing on The Wall! Enjoy!

* * *

The sleigh ride was quiet, instead of taking the shorter way on the more traveled roads, they went through the snow-covered woods. Snow was gently falling around them, the trees were all white with snow, making the once gnarled branches look like thin white ridged tendrils. Gilbert and Ivan were under the blanket, Prussia actually smiled; He was warm and cozy beside the Russian. He glanced over to him and chuckled. This was the first time since he let him go to the meeting that he saw him smile.

"You should smile more often," Russia said softly, though he knew it was hard to smile around him because the Russian was so violent. He sighed softly then put an arm around Prussia's shoulder. This caused Gilbert to tense up a little, he then relaxed and sighed. Eventually they made it into town and left the sleigh and horse in the proper area. They walked to the little café and sat down at a table. A waitress came up and asked for their orders in Russian. Gilbert looked a little confused, but Russia ordered for him then thanked the waitress. They waited in silent before the woman came back with two mugs full of thick hot chocolate with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Russia thanked her again and took a sip of his. Prussia did the same and ended up getting some of the white cream on his nose. Ivan chuckled and grabbed a napkin, wiping his nose off.

"Thanks..." Gilbert smiled at him. They drank their hot cocoa and idly talked. It was nice, being with the Russian like this. It was like this was a completely different Ivan, one completely opposite of the one he encountered time after time in the basement. It was just like they were friends again, like they were far back in the past. Once they finished their cocoa and Ivan paid the bill, the left and headed back towards the sleigh. By the time they made it to the woods, it was getting dark, the snow was still falling in the woods and the temperature dropped significantly. Prussia shivered and sighed, Russia frowned and wrapped the blanket around him more. He leaned against him and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Russia smiled and eventually they reached the house. He had Latvia take care of the sleigh as he brought Prussia in. He brought him to the bed and changed him into some dryer sleeping clothing. He covered the smaller man in the large plush blankets then changed himself into his sleep-wear. He got under the blankets beside Gilbert and pulled the smaller nation into his chest. Gilbert squirmed a little but then sighed.

"Hmmh Russia?" He tensed a little once he realized the other was behind him. It made him a little uneasy.

"Shhh..." Russia whispered softly and breathed against his neck. Prussia's body went even more rigid. Russia chuckled and ran a finger down Prussia's side. The smaller's body shivered and he moved closer to Russia instinctively. Ivan chuckled and kissed the back of Gilbert's neck gently. This caused Prussia to squirm more.

"R-russia, what are you doing?" Prussia had a feeling he knew, but he didn't want to believe it. He knew that if he struggled against Russia, it would just be bad for him in the end. He felt trapped in a never-ending cycle. While Prussia's mind was reeling as to how he could get away from this situation, Russia's hand was slipping up Prussia's shirt and to his stomach, his fingers skipped over the wounds. This caused Prussia to yelp a little. "C-Cold hands..." He shivered. Russia chuckled and apologized then kept rubbing his skin, savoring the feeling. Prussia tried to move away from him, to see what would happen. Russia frowned and roughly pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. Prussia figured that would happen, so he just laid there, letting the other touch and ravage his body as he pleased. It wasn't until the Russian's hand slipped lower, to the hem of his pants, that the Prussian started to panic a little.

"R-Russia..." He said and shook his head in protest. Russia gripped his hip tightly, causing the other to wince. "Ow..."

"Enough." He said menacingly. The tone in Russia's voice made Gilbert uneasy. He blinked then sighed softly.

"Alright..." He said and nodded before relaxing against the Russian's touch. Russia pushed him to his back and hovered over him before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. He wanted to show Gilbert that he wasn't all bad, that if he just had the chance, he could be sweet. He moved a hand to graze the Prussian's cheek.

"Spasibo..." Russia said and kissed him again, slipping his hands up his shirt and gently running his fingers over the tender flesh. Prussia let out a little moan at this, it felt so good. He sighed and arched a little before kissing Russia's neck. He pushed his tongue against Ivan's lips which caused the Russian to open his mouth for Gilbert. The Prussian's tongue explored the others mouth in earnest. He savored the taste. Their bodies heated up as they moved against each other. Eventually their clothes were off, discarded on the floor, and the Prussian was already being prepared, turned into a moaning mess. Russia's face felt flushed, the sight before him was beautiful. He kissed him and removed his fingers from him. "Are you ready?" He questioned. He knew it would hurt, at first, but the other would get used to it. Gilbert nodded slowly and waited for the other to enter him. After much shuffling, Ivan was ready to enter the man below him. He slowly pushed into him, the lower man shut his eyes tightly and clawed at his back.

"H-hurts..." Gilbert muttered and squirmed a little, trying to accommodate to the foreign object inside of him. It felt like he would be ripped in two, he was so full. While the Russian let him adjust, he was busy kissing and licking at the others neck. "Mmh, move..." Gilbert muttered. The Russian did as he was told and slowly began pushing deeper within him. Gilbert moaned and gripped his shoulders, moaning out. Ivan smiled and move his hips at a faster rate. Their bodies moved against each other, perfectly in sync. The Russian continued thrusting, eventually hitting his prostate. The Prussian nearly screamed out in pleasure, that sent him over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body as his orgasm hit. The Russian grunted as the other tightened around him, drawing out his own orgasm. Ivan pulled out slowly as soon as he finished and rolled off to the side of Gilbert. Gilbert stood awkwardly and went to the bathroom to clean himself up then returned to the bed. He laid in the Russian's arms.

"YA tebya lyublyu." The Russian said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Y-yeah..." Gilbert said, not knowing how to react to that properly. Russia frowned at this but said nothing. They both ended up falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Now I'd like to take the time to acknowledge those that have reviewed so far and kept me motivated. I think I'll be doing this every ten chapter's or so, if we make it to chapter 20 before the end.

**Sesi Braginskaya**: I'm grateful to you most of all, to know that my story is number two on your top ten is such an honour. Your kind words since chapter seven have been an inspiration for me to continue this. THANK YOU. ALSO! Thank you for correcting the last Russian part for me!

**vampirexgothxgirl**: You've been reviewing since chapter five and they've been nothing but encouraging, for that, I thank you so much!

**Yokokoko**: Here is your smut you wanted! Thank you so much for your review!

**Belladonna209**: I'm sorry I made you cry! Thank you for your motivating words!

**Aoi-Mizu**: I'm really glad you liked it! I started writing this because there was a lack of "fan fics centering around what happened to Prussia after he went to live with Russia". Thank You for reviewing!

**"Alice"(Anon Review)**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it!

**"Takelo14"(Anon Review)**: I sincerely hope you get to read this, you were my first reviewer and for that I thank you so much!

_**I HOPE YOU ALL STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! *bows***_


	11. The Sun in the Gloom

A/N: This is the final chapter! It's been a great ride and I appreciate all of you for sticking with me this long! Now Enjoy the final chapter of Writing on the Wall!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Things had gone smoothly for the next 44 years. Prussia was allowed to sit in on meetings, but only sit, once a month and continued to write to his brother,

Gilbert and Ivan's relationship developed and Gilbert grew to love Ivan. Of course there were times when Ivan would snap and throw Gilbert into the basement but he didn't hold it against him, because he knew when Ivan came to his senses , everything would be better and they would lay in bed together while Ivan would whisper sweet nothings to him in Russian.

October began and Prussia's health declined, He started to become more fatigued, down right lethargic. In the middle of October was the first time he threw up blood and as they days went on, it became routine. By the end of the month, Prussia was bedridden. Russia stayed by his side constantly, only leaving for meetings, food and the bathroom. Prussia insisted that he go on with his life, he knew that he didn't have much time anyway. His condition continued to worsen and on November 18, 1989, Prussia died. Ivan had the wall that separated two brother's, was torn away.

* * *

A year had passed, Russia's house was quite, so quiet that he could hardly bear it. He threw his coat on and began to trudge through the pure white snow. He made this trip every day but, every night the snow would fall and cover his tracks. He made it to his destination. A large sunflower swayed gently in the cold breeze and soft flakes fell around. He knelt down before the flower and dug around until he felt what he was looking for. He brushed the powder off of a white stone with an iron cross on it. The word "Prussia" was engraved on it.

"The only flower that grows here, is the one over your grave. A sun in the gloom, just as you were..."

* * *

A/N: OTL Forgive me! It took me way too long to update and now this update is... less than what I had hoped. I've been taken over by the Homestuck.

Final note: The final line that Russia says is taken from this picture: /d5mut46 By SOTDcorp with permission.


End file.
